


Squawk!

by Interficcia



Category: Intoapuddles Monochrome, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, MONOCHROME SPOILERS, Spanking, a little dirty talk, also this is a love letter to phils ass, but also im not sorry at all, fic of a fic, im sorry puddle, mild pain play, this is that fantasy come to life, we all know monochrome!dnp want to have roleplay sex as seagull and chrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interficcia/pseuds/Interficcia
Summary: Phil has been thinking about Chrome a lot more than Dan anticipated... and let's just say he wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste.This takes place in the Monochrome universe, so watch out for spoilers for the series all the way to the end!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Seagull/Chrome
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: from chromies with love





	Squawk!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253134) by [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle). 

> This is me getting back at Puddle for all those times she made me cry reading Monochrome. Honestly tho Puddle, thank you for making something so so special. I hope you get some enjoyment out of this mess, and laugh at least once!

Dan is happy. He feels stated and content to be held by someone he loves after the mind blowing orgasm they shared. Phil tightens his arms around his waist and breathes a happy sigh into his hair.

“That was amazing Dan, how do you always know exactly what to do?” 

“I don't, I just pay attention that’s all.”

Phil lets out a happy sound in reply and grows quiet for a moment. “Yeah… you always understand.”

That gets dan thinking for a little bit. He breathes a shaky sigh and smiles, remembering what Phil told him just the other night.

“Hey Phil?”

“Hmm?” Phil seems about halfway to sleep so Dan nudges back a little and turns around in his arms. 

“Phil, I need to ask you something. From what you've told me, and from what PJ said, you've been keeping tabs on Chrome for awhile now.” Phil blinks open his eyes and wakes up a little, startled by the direction the conversation is taking. “Did you read every single post I’ve ever written?” Dan has been thinking back a lot, trying to figure out if he's said anything really embarrassing.

“Yeah… I've kept up with Chrome for a really long time.” Dan looks away and brings a hand up to his face, hiding from Phils gaze and letting out a loud groan. “No, Dan. You really don't need to be embarrassed.” Phil grabs on to his wrist and pulls his hand away, forcing dan to look into his eyes. “If anything, I should be embarrassed.”

“You? I'm the one who's been obsessed with you for years!” 

“Maybe you weren't the only one.” Phil says quietly. “Dan, when I read the stuff you wrote… it made me feel so understood. Like what I made actually meant something. You got it. You got it even better than me sometimes. You put feelings into words in ways I could only tell through a story. I've… read your posts more than once. They were always really comforting to me.” Phil is looking directly into his eyes. Vulnerable. Open. Suddenly, Dan starts to actually accept that this a thing. This amazing, wonderful man that is in front of him is the creator of the game that saved his life. They are in love, and even before that, Chrome was important to Seagull. A smile starts to pull at the sides of his mouth.

“You read them more than once?” He teases and tickles at Phil's side a bit. Phil barks out a laugh and squirms away.

“Yeah dummy. When I was feeling burned out after overworking myself… and I just wanted to remember why I was doing all this. I would pull up one of your forum posts and it would make me feel less lonely.”

Dan laughs a little. “So I was a real comfort on those lonely, cold nights, huh?” Suddenly, Phil blushes and looks away, embarrassed. 

No way.

“Phil…”

Phil yawns and turns around in Dans arms. “I'm really sleepy. Hold me ‘till I fall asleep?”

“Phil. No way, did y-”

“Goodnight Dan!” Phil exclaimes way too loud for someone who was supposedly on the brink of sleep.

“Phil! Did you- did you masturbate to Chrome?!” He hisses out in disbelief. This is actually unbelievable. Phil goes still in his arms. Then he starts shaking. Dan pulls on his shoulder to turn him onto his back and Phils laughter echoes through the room. They lock eyes and Phil laughs even harder. “You totally did! You actually masturbated to the thought of Chrome! And you were gonna offer him a job!?” Dan joins in because honestly. What even is his life anymore. 

After awhile the laughter subsides and Phil looks into his eyes. He looks very happy too. Dan almost wants to look away from the intensity of that gaze. 

“This is so surreal. I still can't really wrap my head around it. Dan, it was you. It was you all along! I mean, what are the odds...?”

He can see it in Phil's eyes and he feels it too. It's not so strange. It makes sense. It feels right. 

This isn't just a coincidence. It's fate.

Right at this moment, in the arms of Phil, of actual Seagull… Dan drifts asleep, warm and happy.

They fell asleep suddenly and forgot to close the curtains, so when the first rays of sun come through the window, Dan stirs in his sleep. Before even opening his eyes he smells Phils skin and nudges his nose between his shoulders. They didn't bother getting dressed either, so Dan's morning erection is pressed against Phil's ass. He can't help but rub a little against his soft skin.  
Phil is still asleep, his breathing deep and slightly noisy in the quiet morning calm, every so often he lets out a little breathy sound, like he's dreaming something nice. 

Dans brushes his fingertips in slow circles against his hips and scratches softly, teasing. Phil starts to stir and still half asleep he mumbles something. Dan stops. 

“Chrome…” He breathes out. Dan takes in a sarp, surprised gulp of air.

Phil goes still in his arms and his shoulders tense. He turns over slowly, onto his belly, and when Dan looks into his face there is a slightly scared look there. 

Dan snorts out a laugh. “Phil, it’s ok. I am Chrome. And you’re... Seagull.”

Phil looks at him and relaxes “Yeah... “ He laughs and his tongue pokes out between his teeth. 

Jesus. Dan thinks. This is really Seagull in my arms right now. He leans down and kisses his boyfriend’s smiling mouth. But Dan himself isn't smiling anymore. He’s turned on. This is actually Seagull in his arms. Pliant, willing, loving… Fuck. 

He gets on top of Phil, Seagull’s back and presses him into the mattress with his whole body. Pushes him down. All those fans in the forum, all those people talking about Fall Whisper, everyone thinking about Seagull and what he will do next. Yet... Seagull. Chose. Him. He laughs a little as he presses his dick hard into the soft curve of Phil’s ass. Even in all his fantasies, he never actually thought the guy would have such a perfect ass. He grabs one of Phils hands, lacing their fingers together and uses the other had to rub the nape of his neck. “Seagull” he whispers right into Phil’s ear. 

Phil goes rigid and chokes for a second. “C-chrome…” He sighs and relaxes fully. Dan kisses phils freckles and bites at his milky skin. He looks up. Jet black messy hair... Seagull’s quiff. He pushes his fingers through it and tugs a little. He’s actually in Seagull’s bed. The man he’s thought about for years is here, pliant and relaxed under his hands, pushing his ass up into Dan's dick. He accidentally tightens his grip too much and Phil lets out a moan. “D-dan?” Dan tugs at the strands again, hard. Phil shudders.

He presses a kiss against the corner of phils mouth. “Baby… please... call me Chrome.”  
Slowly, he slides his hand down Phil’s spine and feels the way his skin erupts in goosebumps.

“O-okay.” Phil whispers, his big blue eyes wide.

Dan spreads his fingers over the globe's of Phil’s- no... Seagull’s ass. He takes a second to actually contemplate what he’s doing and squeezes hard with both his hands. Phil moans and grinds into the mattress. “Huh, do you like a little pain, baby?” He squeezes again and digs his nails into the flesh. Phil cannot keep still.

This isn't the first time dan has seen Phils ass but it is the first time he's actually let himself think about the fact that this is Seagull’s ass. The thought is so hot he has to press into his crotch with his hand. Jesus. I'm a kinky fucker. 

He can see Phil is panting and squeezing the pillow. He’s enjoying himself too… a whole fucking lot. He is pliant. Willing. Trusting Dan… Chrome to give him exactly what he needs and to make them both feel great. In this moment, Phil has relinquished all control and it's hot as fuck. 

Dan presses his body on top of Phils again and he can feel Phil relax into the bed. His dick slides right between phils asscheeks. 

“Phil... is this ok?” He has to check on Phil, just one last time to make sure.

“Chrome... Yes.. y- you can call me whatever you like.” 

Dan moans right into his ear and grinds against his ass. “Seagull... fucking hell.” His dick catches on the rim of phils asshole and Phil’s skin erupts into goosebumps again.

“Chrome.. please. Fuck me.” Phil's voice is wrecked.

“It’s ok baby... I got you.” Phil squirms and Dan grabs his hips to still him. “Shhh…” He slips his hand around Phils body and drags it down the front of his dick while he presses down onto his ass. Phil lets out a choked sound, rocking into Dan’s hand and back against his dick, driving him mad. He's rocking harder with every second and pressing harder into his hand. Dan pulls away. He is not nearly ready for this to be over. He pulls his hand away and gets up.

Phil immediately starts to protest and turn around but Dan pushes him down with one hand and tugs on his hair again. “No, stay there baby." He loosens the hold when Phil goes pliant and scratches his scalp as a reward. “God baby your ass is so good.” He grabs as much as he can with one hand and digs his nails into the flesh. Phil lets out a moan. “You like that?” he tugs the cheek to the side to reveal the tight ring of flesh.

That's Seagull’s asshole and I'm going to fuck it. God he could come right now. He rubs the tip of his dick all over the rim and pushes down into his balls. Then back up, teasing.  
“Chrome please.. Please do something.”

Dan laughs. “Straight to begging, huh?” He rubs at the hole a little with his thumb and pushes the tip in, pulling down at the rim. Phil pushes his ass backwards hard to try to get more pressure. Dan slaps the milky flesh hard and Phil groans loudly. “Jesus fuck!"

Huh, Phil really liked that. “A little pain can often bleed so well into pleasure... Right Baby?” Dan grabs both of Phil’s hands and presses them above his head. He whispers into Phil’s ear. “I am in charge of today, Seagull.” Phil wimpers loudly. He is loving this. Phil loves control, but right now, under Dans trustworthy hands, he loves how that control has been taken away altogether. He flips Phil over and kisses his mouth as a reward.

“Keep your arms up here.” 

Phil nods ”O-okay.“

Dan kisses his plump lips, then hesitates for a second. Does he want to fuck Seagull’s mouth or ass first? He looks into Phils eyes. Those mesmerizing, deep blue eyes. They’re wide with want right now, and love. It's a lot harder to think of him as Seagull like this. Looking straight into his face this person under him isn't a character, it’s just Phil. Fuck. He has made love to Phil a dozen times. Today, he wants to fuck Seagull. Phil closes his eyes. He is thinking the same thing. 

“Chrome… please fuck me already.” Chrome understands Seagull. And right now Seagull wants to be fucked hard and rough, by Chrome. He wants to let go, be controlled and made to feel all the pleasure he couldn't really let himself have. 

“God Seagull.. you're such a slut for me.” Phil's mouth goes slack with surprise. Right before he flips Phil over again he can see the words hit him. Hard. “Get on your hands and knees.” Phil scrambles to comply. Dan reaches into the nightstand and pulls out the lube. He squirts some directly onto Phil’s hole and rubs circles around the rim with his thumb. 

“Please... Chrome, please fuck me already” Phil is squirming hard, he reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart, giving Dan a nice view. He rewards him with a soft slap and reaches around to stroke his dick with a lubed up hand. Phil moans from the combined stimulation. Dan pushes in two fingers at once. Phil immediately pushes back and takes them in fast, faster than dan expected. “I'm still loose from last night... I can take it.” Dan pushes at phils shoulders so his head is pressed against the pillow and his ass is in the air. 

“I'll be the judge of that, you're too eager." He pushes 3 fingers in and curls them against Phil’s prostate at the same time as he rubs his dick. He can tell by Phil’s impatient wines that he doesn't want to wait any longer. Dan lubes up and holds Phil’s asscheeks apart. He rubs the head of his dick against the rim. The time for teasing is over.

With one quick stroke he bottoms out until his hips are pressed against Phil's flushed ass. Phil screams in pleasure. Dan pulls almost all the way out and slams back in.

This is seagull. He is fucking Seagull. He grabs onto that thought and doesn't hold back, setting a hard pace. His nails dig into Phil’s hips. Seagulls hips. “Chrome oh god." By the way Phil is pushing back his hips, Dan can tell he wants more. He sets a faster pace. The headboard bangs into the wall and the sound of their skin slapping together fills the room. He stares at Phil’s pink asshole as he slams into it as hard as he possibly can.

“Seagull, you fucking love this huh?” He pulls at Phil’s hair. Exposing his neck. He wants to squeeze every part of him. He wraps his fingers around the back of Phil’s neck and pushes him back down into the bed. He is flushed all the way down to his chest.  
Phil is clenching around his cock, screaming and pleading for Chrome. Telling him not to stop. He grabs Phil’s dick and with a few strokes Seagull is coming in his hands, clenching his ass around Dans dick as he pounds into the tight pink rim.

Phil falls boneless into the mattress but Dan isn’t done with him. He misses that clench. So he slaps one beautifully flushed asscheek hard. “Who said we were done Seagull? Didn't you say you loved to keep it going?” Phil wines into the pillow and Dan strokes his dick with a light touch, barely there. He slaps his ass again and pounds harder. Phil wines but doesn't go soft. Dan can’t take enough of this. He slaps Phil’s ass one last time, hard, and comes, pushing every drop into Seagull’s raw, fucked out hole. Phil shudders and sighs in pleasure.

Dan collapses onto Phil and pants into his ear. He pulls out slowly and gets a warm washcloth to clean them up. Afterwards, he kisses Phil's smiling lips.

“Jesus Dan, that was a lot of pent up sexual energy.” 

“Next time I'm making you squawk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the endlessly kind and supportive [Sierra ](https://twitter.com/sierraadeux) for helping me edit this and teaching my dumb ass to use ao3 since this is my first ever fic. <3 Read her stuff [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/pseuds/sierraadeux)!
> 
> And ofc a big thank you to [Mile](https://twitter.com/putasfeIices) for organizing this gift that inspired us all to create!


End file.
